Here's A How de do
by FluteKahlanChambers
Summary: The sequel of sorts to A Night Of Firsts. BlaiseHermione


Title: Here's a How-de-do

Rating: PG-13 to R

Summary: Sequel to A Night of Firsts. In order to save her life while on holiday in Italy, Hermione inadvertently marries this mystery guy –hijinks ensue

Dedicated to my dear dear friend, Paula on her first fanfiction anniversary.

Ah, the sun-drenched buildings and shops of downtown Rome. Hermione loved Rome. She loved walking down the various streets and seeing the various cathedrals, strolling through the beautiful plazas and museums, and just generally basking in the glorious, infectious spirit of Rome. Here she could blissfully just be. After defeating Voldemort at Sanheim, everyone involved had desperately needed a break, so for her Christmas vacation, Hermione had chosen to go to Rome. Her niece was still with that secure wizarding family and her other two cousins were still in America, so instead of hanging around Hogwarts again, Hermione had felt the need to get out to see the world once more. She had more than enough money, her parents had been very well-off, even more so than she had originally thought.

After reassuring her Head of House, her Potions professor, her two best friends, and half of the Order that she would be perfectly alright by herself, she had set off for her favorite place in the entire world. It was perfect. It was liberating. Now if she could only figure out why she was in someone else's very large, very luxurious bed…. Wearing nothing more than her hair and a golden ring on the fourth finger on her left hand.

Sitting up rapidly, she stared at her hand. It was unbelievable; she had gotten herself married while on holiday in Rome, of all places why'd it have to be Rome, she wailed mentally. "People do stupid things in foreign countries" a little voice in her head said. This immediately brought tears to her eyes, that saying had been one of her dad's favorites. She wondered if they had…but no, she was sore in places she'd not remembered ever being sore before, so that answered that question. She continued staring blankly at her hands, tears still streaming down her face.

Blaise had been having one of the best dreams he'd ever had. He had been on holiday in one of his favorite places to be, second only to his grandmother's vineyard in Tuscany. He'd been surrounded by some of the best mates a fellow could have and he'd helped one of the most beautiful women in the entire world out of a tight jam and then they'd returned to his family's villa in Rome and spent the most amazing night together. Smiling a bit wistfully, he woke up to the amazing smell of vanilla and cinnamon? He opened his eyes and gaped. It appeared that his wonderful dream last night was in fact not a dream at all, for there she was in all of her breathtaking glory. She was sitting up, crying? Oh this would never do, he thought, quietly sitting up and then quickly wrapping his arm around her. "What's the matter, bellissima?" he asked softly, not wanting to startle her, hoping beyond all hope that he wasn't the reason she was in tears. She looked up at him and….

Her eyes widened with surprise and more than a little bit of relief. If she had had to marry someone, at least it was not only someone she knew, but also cared about. She giggled softly at the realization that she was now Mrs. Zabini. The amazingly gorgeous black-haired, indigo-eyed, sexy Slytherin Head Boy, the one that had all the girls regardless of House drooling over him, the one she'd so enthusiastically snogged at the Halloween Ball they organized together, the one who knew her better than just about anyone else at Hogwarts was hers. He was married to her and they'd had quite an enthusiastic night together, she realized, looking around the room with clothes and bags strewn everywhere. The sound of his voice brought her out of her reverie. "What's the matter, bellissima?" he was saying softly, "What brought these tears on?"

She snuggled back into his firm, broad chest, wrapping one of her arms around his middle as she told him about what she had first thought when she had awoken and about that old saying of her father's. He unconsciously held her tighter as she began telling him about her father and some of the crazy things her solid dentist parents would get up to on vacations. His girl had been through so lately with all the deaths and then the whole Voldemort mess on top of that, he honestly hadn't been surprised to know that she had decided to leave for the holidays, to get away from Hogwarts and all the issues and heavy weighting problems that came with being a Hero Of The War and one of the Best Friends Of The Boy-Who-Triumphed.

That she had chosen Rome however to come to had come as something of a surprise, but no matter she was his, he now had everything he wanted and it would his pleasure to take care of her from now on. Coming out of his reverie, he realized that his beloved had asked him a question, "Che cosa, bellissima?" he asked her, fighting the urge to bury his face in the nape of her neck and just inhale that intoxicating, sweet, Hermione scent. She giggled slightly and repeated her question to him, "So being that we're married and given the evidence present have already consummated the union…I could use a distraction right about now husband… that is if you're up for it?" Blaise looked at his wife in shock, she looking very innocent in the sheet she was partially wearing, merely looked up at him through those gorgeous long eyelashes and smiled demurely. Shaking off his momentary surprise at her proposition and privately marveling that she wasn't out for his blood, he smiled briefly before capturing her lips in a wonderfully mind-melting kiss.

Adrian Pucey was having the time of his life, one of his best mates and former house-mates had, in the course of their stay here in Rome, wound up not only meeting up with one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, but saving her from "certain peril" as the smutty romances and fairy tales always put it. Then after a nice dinner, a few drinks, and a couple of dances later, ended up marrying said woman. And not in the easily made, easily broken Muggle way either, they got married according to the ancient traditions, which indubitably left them bound to each other for eternity. Blaise's parents were going to flay him alive once they found out, the Heir of the Zabini family going off out of the blue on an unsanctioned trip to Rome, but also entering into a permanently binding marriage with a fellow student from Hogwarts. Although both Blaise and his blushing bride (of which they still hadn't seen hide nor hair of, since returning to the villa two nights ago) had lucked out in that both were in their last year of Hogwarts, both were over the age of majority (at least in Britain, they were), and they also happened to be the Head students for their year (which meant that they at least had their own separate dormitory). He just hoped they remembered the contraceptive charms; NEWTS were stressful enough without having to worry about a little one as well. He had just settled down with his own coffee and breakfast after making sure to get one of the house-elves to fix something up and take it to the newlyweds when all hell broke loose.

Lianna Rhiannon Zabini was not having the best of days. She'd traveled all the way from the Academia Salvadorense do Bruxaria e Magica to the main family estate in England, only to find that her little brother had gone gallivanting off to Rome with some of his friends from school so of course her mother would send her to bring them back. She was one incredibly Portkey and Apparition-lagged witch and all she wanted to do was curl up on whatever available bed or sofa there happened to be and sleep until she woke up. Then take up some shopping after that, it'd been a while since she'd been in Rome and she certainly wasn't going to waste it. She just wished she had a girlfriend there with her, shopping was best when you had someone to share it with. Upon arrival at the family villa, she had immediately headed towards the small breakfast nook, certain that that would be where she would find her brother partaking of his morning infusion of caffeine. Little did she know that her beloved little brother hadn't been seen, he'd been heard from, but not seen in two whole days. Seeing Blaise's friend, Adrian, she sat down next to him, assuming that Blaise was still dragging his lithe body out of bed and would be down shortly. Two minutes later, she was dragging the entire story out of him, torn between wanting to rip her brother's head off and just dying of laughter right then and there.

Julian Andresso Zabini was a jovial man, being one of the foremost Italian winemakers in both Muggle and Wizarding circles. One look at him and you could tell where his son and heir, Blaise had gotten his amazing good looks. So he couldn't help but laugh when the owl from the Italian Ministry's Department of Matrimony arrived shortly after his eldest daughter's hurriedly scrawled missive, explaining said situation. Lianna had said that she'd stay for a few more days and assess said newest member to the Zabini family, to see if she met with approval. He had written back, saying that if said lady did meet with her approval, to extend the invitation for her to join them for the holidays. He held her latest letter to him now, full out laughing when he read, "Papa, after talking and spending some time with my new sister-in-law, I have come to the conclusion that bella Hermione is far, far, far too good for my stupido fesso di um fratello. He got lucky with her; he could have done worse, much much worse, Papa. She is meraviglioso, you and Mum will simply adore her, she is intelligente, bellissima, and she has io mio fratello piccolo wrapped securely around her little finger. Blaise, of course he scowls because he cannot of course monopolize his tesoro and is forced to actually leave the house. Onestamente Papa, they hadn't left the bedroom for two full days when I arrived! But I must end this letter; Hermione and I are sneaking out to do some shopping and have some of that sisterly bonding time. We will be home in a day or two; Blaise is going ahead of us. Hermione is both excited and slightly apprehensive at meeting you, Mum, and the rest of the famiglia. Te adoro, Papa. La vostra cara figlia, Lianna." Wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes, he thought that just from what he heard so far, he already liked his new daughter-in-law. She sounded like she would be good for his boy, keep him on his toes. However, he had one more Floo call to make…

Severus Snape could not believe his ears, a suspiciously jovial Julian Zabini (even by Julian's standard of jovial) had just Floo'd him, wanting to know his opinion of one Hermione Granger. After that, the conversation had taken a turn for the worse, thinking it was nothing more than wanting to hear a bit more about the girl who quite obviously had turned his son's head. But some of the questions that had been fired at him had been a little too personal, a little too inquisitive even for a nosy Italian winemaker. When he had asked Julian for his motivation behind all these questions, the blasted man had dodged all his questions and merely smiling that infuriatingly smug smile (he'd of sworn that Julian learned it off of Dumbledore), also invited him to Zabini Manor for the remainder of the holidays.

Never in his forty-one years could he have expected what he would find there. He came through the Floo only to find that as he stepped out of the impressively large fireplace, the thing he saw the dark scowl on his Head Boy's face before he stormed out of the room. Julian came in just as Blaise left, smiling wryly at the uncharacteristic behavior of his son. "Blaise's mother, sisters, and one of his best friends hijacked his lady to go and do some shopping with her and they've not returned yet." Julian said, but way of greeting.

"It seems to be getting to him a bit." Severus remarked.

"Yes, well they've been gone for two days and are supposed to be flooing back any moment now." Julian stated, with a poorly concealed smirk.

"Ah" Severus replied and there was a wealth of meaning in that one small word that did not go unnoticed by either man.

"Shall we get you settled in then, Severus? Then perhaps a brandy in my study as we wait for the girls to get back and freshen up for dinner?" Julian offered.

"I could do with a brandy right about now, Julian, thank you." He didn't precisely know why, but he had a feeling he was going to need it after this conversation. He continued, "So where did Arien and your daughters take Miss Gr…this mystery lady to?"

"Rome, where else?" With his friend having turned to pour the drinks, Julian missed seeing the broad, oddly triumphant smirk fleetingly cross his old friend's face.

"I see." Severus replied. Oh yes, he did indeed see. Somehow Miss Granger had started off for Rome and somehow ended up being taken in by the Zabini family. Oh this was a most interesting turn of events; he was incredibly pleased that he'd decided to come.

"Thank you for coming Severus, I doubt I could have ensured my son's personal safety any longer if you had not showed up. He's taking this Mr. Broody thing a shade too far." Julian confided, sipping at his brandy as he reclined on one of the small loveseats in his private study.

"Well you know what they say about young love, Julian and if I remember correctly, Blaise is only following in his father's footsteps."

"Yes yes, I'm aware of that particular fact, Severus, there is no need to bring it up." Julian scowled.

"So tell me more about this mystery girl your son is…." Severus trailed off when the offspring in question came storming into the study, Adrian Pucey and Theodore Nott trailing behind him.

"It's not bloody fair!!!!" Blaise yelled, "I haven't bloody seen her for two effing days and they tell me that I have to wait until dinner to see her!!!!!! They don't to spoil the bloody surprise!!! I don't effing give a bloody care about their sodding surprise; I just want to see my 'Mione! It's not an irrational request, it shouldn't have to be a request at all, sod it!" he ranted, storming around the study, completely oblivious to the other people in it.

"Merciful Zeus, I wasn't this bad was I, Severus? Please tell me I wasn't this bad." Julian exclaimed, shocked at the behavior of his son.

"Actually no, Julian" Severus replied, chuckling, "You were worse."

"Merlin, how did you put up with me? More to the point, _why_ did you put up with me?"

"For the same reasons I assume, Mr. Pucey and Mr. Nott are currently putting up with your son. It amused the hell out of me to watch you completely loose it, going around ranting like a madman." Severus answered, vainly trying to surpass the great guffaws of laughter that threatened to break loose, from the looks of it, Pucey and Nott were not far behind him either. Blaise, by this time had calmed himself enough to have gone from madly ranting to broodily muttering and shuffling around.

The silence was broken by Anni, one of the Zabini family house-elves. She popped in, handed a small envelope to Julian, bowed and then left. Opening said missive, Julian realized it was from his wife, informing them that they all had to be properly dressed fro dinner that night and dinner would be promptly served at eight sharp. Looking up from the letter, he noticed that Blaise was unblinkingly staring at the letter. Clearing his throat, he announced to the room, "My wife has just notified me that dinner is to be served promptly at eight and that we are to be dressed appropriately for it." Stealing a glance at the small clock on his desk, "Gentleman, as it is 7:20 already, I suggest we each adjourn to our respective suites and make ourselves presentable for the ladies."

7:55 on the dot found them all milling about around the bottom of the main staircase. Lady Arien Zabini descended first, rendesplendant in robes of a lovely deep peacock blue. Lianna Zabini came next, the very image of her mother in sky blue robes, then Millicent Bulstrode along with the youngest of the Zabini offspring, Mireille in deep purple and dark crimson respectively. Then the moment, everyone had been waiting for (even if just to shut Blaise up), Hermione came down the staircase and Blaise very nearly passed out for lack of oxygen, she was so beautiful he had forgotten how to breathe.

The newest Mrs. Zabini was dressed in finely spun silk robes of this amazing shade of indigo. Her once jumbled tangled mess of waves had been trimmed and snipped for this whole innocently cute curly do that only enhanced the natural beauty she possessed. Gone was the Inner Bookworm of nearly seven years past, this, this was a young woman finally come into her own and it showed. Oh, how it did show, not just corporally, but the very air she exuded was no longer that of a know-it-all bookworm, desperately striving to prove herself, but that of a confident, mature woman. Yes, it was official, somewhere between leaving Hogwarts and coming to the Zabini manor, Hermione Granger had grown up.


End file.
